Me Gusta
by makrofag
Summary: Di tengah badai di Vancouver Kushina mendapatkan sesuatu yang memalukan, memilukan, dan menyenangkan dalam waktu yang sama./For Family Spring Event 2012


**A simple fict for Family Spring Event 2012 **

**and **

**reminder my beloved mum bornday on Aug 25****th**

* * *

Namikaze Kushina memeluk mesra guci bersarung berliannya. Ia menatap puas akan benda itu, sungguh ia tak bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya kini, jika saja—jika, ia bisa melompat dan berteriak bahwa ia sungguh beruntung. Namun nyatanya ia hanya berjalan dengan dagu terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan langkah bak peragawati dengan memeluk angkuh guci berlapis berlian karya maestro favoritnya.

Ia sungguh beruntung dilahirkan sebagai Uzumaki yang kaya dan menikah dengan Namikaze yang kaya raya, entah apa sebutan baginya kini—miliyarder? Itu hanya seharga mobilnya, triliunder? Adakah istilah itu? Ah, Kushina benar-benar tak peduli dengan sebutannya yang jelas berkat gelimangan hartanya tadi ia bisa mengangkat papan nomornya tinggi-tinggi seraya berteriak sejumlah nominal uang yang tak bisa dilampaui orang lain. Ia bangga cukup kaya untuk mengalahkan orang-orang kaya itu.

"Namikaze selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan!" Ujar Kushina setelah meletakkan gucinya di tempat teraman di kediamannya. "Mumpung besok ada arisan keluarga hihihi," ya tentu saja ia bisa pamer akan barang berharganya itu dan sekali lagi dipuja-puja seluruh anggota keluarga besarnya akan barang-barangnya yang _wow_ itu. "Tak boleh ada seorangpun yang menggoreskan kukunya pada tubuhmu, Sayang." Ia mengecup kubus kaca pelindung guci mengkilatnya penuh cinta seakan jika barang itu adalah nyawanya.

* * *

**Me gusta***

By **RUKI's marionette**

* * *

Badai masih menerpa Vancouver, Kanada. Jalanan sudah tertimbun salju, alat telekomunikasi terputus sejak seminggu yang lalu, listrik sering padam, dan suhu sudah mencapai di bawah nol. Tak sedikit orang yang memutuskan untuk mendekam di rumah demi keselamatannya, begitu pula Kushina, beberapa hari ini ia merasa menjadi kerbau gemuk yang pekerjaannya hanya makan dan tidur, selebihnya hanya duduk di depan perapian. Kalau saja ia mendengar saran anaknya untuk menetap di Tokyo hingga akhir musim dingin mungkin ia takkan hidup dalam keremangan cahaya seperti ini.

Sepucuk surat dari Tokyo sudah ada di genggamannya, itu dari Naruto—anak satu-satunya yang kini sudah beranjak dewasa, sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja mengiriminya surat elektronik atau yang lainnya—Kushina yakin setelah telekomunikasi di Vancouver kembali normal ia akan menerima ratusan surat elektronik untuknya, tetapi sepertinya anak tunggalnya lebih cerdas daripada yang ia tahu. Naruto pasti sudah mengirimkan surat ini beberapa minggu yang lalu hingga kini hanya suratnyalah yang sampai di Kanada sebelum Vancouver _pingsan_. Dan ia cukup bersyukur akan kesibukannya beberapa hari sebelum badai salju terjadi sehingga kini ia bisa mencicipi hiburan kecilnya yaitu surat Naruto yang harusnya sudah dibaca sejak berhari-hari yang lalu.

_Click_. _Click. Click._

Satu lampu menyala diikuti lampu yang lain hingga kamar besar Kushina terang benderang kini. Ia mengucapkan syukur dalam hati dan cepat-cepat merobek amplop di sela-sela jarinya tanpa menunggu suaminya kembali dari mengambil kopi di dapur.

_Ibu tersayang,_

_Terima kasih atas kado ayah dan ibu yang manis di ultah ke delapan belasku kemarin meskipun aku berharap lebih hehehe, eits jangan marah begitu aku bisa melihat empat siku di seluruh wajahmu, Bu. Oh iya, omong-omong ibu pasti bingung mengapa aku hanya menyapamu, bukan? Ini karena aku memang sengaja menulis surat hanya untukmu dan aku mempunyai beberapa hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu, Bu. Tetapi sebelum itu mari membuat perjanjian dulu, oke? Bagaimana jika setelah kau membaca satu kata saja disurat ini maka kau harus membacanya sampai tuntas! Ingat sampai TUNTAS! Apapun yang terjadi disana jangan melakukan atau memutuskan apapun sebelum membaca surat ini sampai akhir. Setuju? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu! Oke setuju! Ingat penuhi janjimu, aku takkan pernah bisa tahu kau berbohong atau tidak hanya Tuhan dan ibu sendiri yang tahu. Ingatlah jika janji Tuhan itu ada bagi umatnya yang berbuat keburukan!_

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya beberapa detik sebelum berujar setuju dalam hati dan melanjutkan bacaannya dengan senyuman.

_Soal surat untuk ayah, hm, biar kupikirkan… aku tak usah mengiriminya saja ya? Sungguh ada banyak hal antarlelaki yang ingin kuceritakan padanya tentu aku tak ingin tanganku keriting dan mata ayah juring karena suratku yang hampir setebal buku Harry Potter. Katakan saja padanya jika aku benar-benar puas dengan mustang pilihannya, selera ayah memang keren! Dan mustang oranye itu memang cocok untuk kado ke delapan belasku. Sasuke kemarin sempat iri loh dengan mobil baruku masa' dia sampai bertanya ayah merogoh kocek berapa dan dimana membelinya. Tolong ya, Yah, jangan menjawab jika Sasuke bertanya padamu dan jangan katakan apapun soal mobil itu padaku, kau tahu aku payah menjaga rahasia meski itu rahasiaku. Aku takkan pernah mampu berbohong pada Sasuke. Biarkan saja aku selalu menjawab, "aku tak tahu apa-apa soal mobil itu selain itu kado ulatahku dari ayah-ibuku, Sasuke." Oh iya gara-gara mobil itu juga aku mulai dikerubungi gadis-gadis sekolahku, ah tapi—_

_Tuh 'kan ibu bisa melihat bagaimana jika aku menyangkut ayah, satu paragraf tanpa jeda! Katakan agar ia segera meneleponku secepatnya bibirku gatal ingin ngobrol dengannya. Ah sial, aku lupa mengatakan apa yang harus dikatakan terlebih dahulu pada suatu surat—bagaimana kabar ibu? Kuharap kau sehat-sehat saja, tidak kekurangan apapun dan selalu dalam lindungan-Nya. Amin. Aku disini baik-baik saja, oh sangat baik malah, entah mengapa sejak ultahku kemarin aku selalu merasa beruntung bu. Jangan berpikir soal ujianku! Selama aku masih malas belajar—hei jangan bersedih begitu aku berjanji akan membuatmu bangga jika aku sudah menemukan apa keahlianku—nilaiku akan tetap merah. Ibu tak usah khawatir, Sasuke selalu membantuku saat ulangan meskipun ia akan memarahiku habis-habisan setelahnya. Tolong beri ia satu set robot Gundam terbaru setelah kenaikan kelas nanti—dia sedang menggemari itu kuharap ia belum memilikinya sebelum aku memberinya—, aku berhutang banyak padanya!_

_Oh iya, ibu tolong belikan satu set alat make up untuk Sakura juga ya? Sepertinya ia mulai pandai berdandan dan kulihat alat make up-nya tak selengkap milik ibu. Kupikir tiap cewek harus memiliki itu. Kau tahu bu aku berhutang banyak juga padanya, beberapa hari ini ia mampu mengubahku yang maniak ramen ini. Ia memilihkanku sebuah merk ramen yang kaya gizinya dan paling sedikit bahan kimianya. Dia juga mengingatkanku untuk belajar dan err… dia juga merawatku selama aku kecelakaan. Tunggu, tunggu, jangan robek surat ini dan mengambil gagang telepon, kau sudah berjanji untuk mematuhi aturan main membaca surat ini bukan?—membaca hingga tuntas! _

_(Aku berdoa semoga jaringan telepon di Vancouver masih mati.)_

_Oke aku lanjutkan, jangan khawatir berlebihan mobil baruku tidak lecet sedikitpun. Aku kecelakaan tidak ada sangkutpautnya dengan mobilku, aku terserempet motor berkecepatan tinggi ketika aku berjalan menuju halte bus sepulang sekolah dengan Sakura, aku terjerembab ke aspal dan tak sadarkan diri. Saat bangun tahu-tahu aku sudah di rumah sakit dengan Sakura yang menangis tersedu-sedu, tangan kiriku retak dan harus digips beberapa minggu dan kepalaku dijahit empat jahitan. Selebihnya hanya lecet-lecet di sekitar lengan dan wajahku. Sial kenapa sih tidak kakiku saja yang selalu tertutup celana! Kalau begini wajahku yang tampan jadi mengenaskan, 'kan?_

_Sekarang kondisiku baik-baik saja. Gips sudah dilepas dan jahitan sudah tak terlihat. Aku sudah sehat bugar dan bisa bermain bola lagi hehehe. Aku janji deh gak akan nakal lagi cukup sekali terserempet dan mempermalukan diri sendiri di jalanan. Oh iya biaya pengobatanku dan perawatanku ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh keluarga Haruno soalnya Sakura ngotot jika kecelakaan ini karena dia. Jika saja ia melarangku untuk menemaninya pulang naik bus dan menebeng motor Sasuke pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Dia berlebihan ya, Bu? Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Tolong bu kembalikan uang Sakura itu. Aku tidak tahu berapa jumlah pastinya, Sakura benar-benar lihai menyembunyikan resi pembayaran. Beri saja yang banyak. Perhatian dan pertolongannya padaku tidak sebanding dengan uang berapapun!_

_Baiklah cukup untuk basa-basinya sekarang aku ingin mengatakan hal yang penting untuk ibu! Kumohon tetap membaca sampai akhir apapun yang terjadi. Berjanjilah bu!_

Sekali lagi Kushina mengernyit heran. Ia menghentikan acara membacanya sejenak untuk membukakan pintu dan meneguk secangkir teh hangat yang ditawarkan suaminya. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan dada ke arah Minato ketika sang suami merasa iri dan ingin membaca bersama surat dari Naruto.

_Beberapa minggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita, dia seorang yang sudah cukup tua umurnya sekitar awal tiga puluh tetapi ia sangat cantik dan seksi. Ia galak tetapi baik dan lembut hatinya. Ia hidup sendirian di Tokyo, di sebuah rumah susun lusuh, ayah-ibunya sudah meninggal begitu pula dengan adiknya, ia hidup sendiri dan sengsara. Namun walaupun demikian ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan belas kasihan orang lain seringkali jika ada seseorang yang membantunya—dengan memberinya uang atau makanan, ia akan menolaknya dengan halus. Dia benar-benar pekerja keras tak salah jika kini ia menjadi seorang dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di Tokyo. Namanya Tsunade, dia ahli onkologi di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, katanya ia ingin menjadi dokter karena ia ingin menyelamatkan banyak orang khususnya yang memiliki penyakit hemophilia. _

_Dulu dia adalah anak dari keluarga yang terbilang cukup tetapi semuanya berubah sejak satu per satu keluarganya divonis penyakit turunan yang mematikan—hemophilia, semua kekayaannya habis untuk pengobatan dan rehabilitasi ayah, ibu, dan adiknya. Mulanya aku tak percaya ada penyakit kutukan seperti itu tetapi Sakura menjelaskan padaku jika hemophilia umumnya diderita laki-laki sedangkan perempuan hanya sebagai gen pembawa penyakit—perempuan bisa saja mengidap penyakit yang sama ataupun hanya pembawa sifat yang biasa disebut carier, ia memprediksi jika ayah Tsunade adalah seorang hemophilia dan ibunya seorang carier sehingga mereka bisa menghasilkan satu anak hemophilia dan satu anak carier. Dan ternyata itu benar! Tsunade berkata persis dengan penjelasan Sakura! Sakura memang hebat!_

_Tsunade berkata jika ibunya tidak mengidap hamofilia, beliau meninggal karena sakit keras akibat memikirkan Naoto—anaknya yang mengidap hemophilia—dan suaminya. Tsunade juga bilang jika inilah salah satu alasan mengapa ia memutuskan melajang seumur hidup. Dia tak mau merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi lagi—anaknya jika kelak ia menikah, karena ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika pasti ada kemungkinan salah satu anaknya menderita hemophilia. Dan jika itu terjadi, anaknya meninggal setelah melahirkan cucu untuknya maka rantai penyakit hemophilia akan berlanjut. Aduh bahasaku acakadut, intinya ia tak mau menurunkan penyakit yang dibawanya makanya ia memilih hidup sendiri hingga ajal menjemputnya._

_Dia benar-benar tegar ya bu? Mungkin inilah salah satu penyebab aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ya bu aku jatuh cinta padanya! Mungkin ibu tak percaya tetapi sungguh aku mencintainya dengan sepenuh hatiku meski kami baru kenal beberapa minggu. Tetapi aku benar-benar yakin jika Tsunade adalah seseorang yang diciptakan Tuhan hanya untukku, aku tak peduli pautan umur kami—dimataku dia tetap muda dan memesona—ataupun penyakit mematikan yang ada dalam dirinya. Jika kelak nanti kami membina keluarga dan memiliki seorang anak yang hemophilia pun aku tak peduli, itu lebih baik daripada menikah dengan gadis lain. _

_Aku bersungguh-sungguh saat aku mengatakan jika hidupku sempurna dengannya. Tsunade seperti sebuah fragmen hidupku yang hilang dan aku bahagia kini fragmen itu kembali dan melengkapi hidupku. Kumohon bu jangan menangis, aku tahu kau memikirkan masa depanku, kebahagiaanku, dan segala yang terbaik yang ada di dunia ini untukku, tapi percayalah inilah yang paling baik. Lagipula sejalan dengan modernisasi pasti obat hemophilia cepat ditemukan!_

_Tahun depan aku sudah memutuskan akan hidup dengan Tsunade. Aku akan menikah dengannya! Mengingat umurnya yang sudah melebihi batas dan aku tak mau juga ada omongan jelek tentangnya jika aku terlalu sering mengumbar kemesraan kami. Aku bahkan tak peduli jika nanti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolahku. Aku lebih memilih mendampingi Tsunade daripada memeras otakku dan hanya menghasilkan nilai yang selalu sama—dibawah standar._

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata Kushina sudah meluber membasahi pipinya. Minato terkejut melihat itu dan segera mendekati istrinya, melemparkan sebelah lengannya pada bahu kiri Kushina, mengelusnya dan bertanya penuh kesabaran meski ia amat penasaran. Kushina menggeleng lemah dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

_Aku tahu ibu pasti menolak keras akan rencana-rencanaku itu. Ibu pasti amat kecewa padaku. Maka dari itu aku sudah mengepak semua bajuku dan hidup bersama Tsunade. Aku juga sudah tidak bersekolah lagi, kini aku sedang sibuk mencari pekerjaan yang cocok untukku. Ibu jangan khawatir, aku tak membawa harta berharga keluarga kita, mustang dan kartu ATM-ku aku letakkan di meja kamarku. Aku memilih pergi karena aku tahu aku bukan anak yang baik untuk ibu. Surat ini adalah tanda perpisahan kita, kumohon jangan menangis bu, itu akan membuatku merasa bersalah, percayalah jika ini pilihan yang terbaik, aku pasti bahagia!_

_Tolong jaga kesehatan ibu. Jangan sering-sering diet! Aku bercanda saat bilang ibu jelek dengan timbunan lemak di seluruh tubuhmu. Sungguh bagaimanapun dirimu kau adalah wanita paling seksi dan cantik di dunia ini untukku. Tsunade ada diurutan kedua setelahmu! Hahaha…_

_Baiklah itu saja bu yang ingin kusampaikan. Jangan mencariku! Biarkan aku dan Tsunade bahagia dengan cara kami. Aku mencintaimu ibuku, selalu…_

_Eh ibu? Ibu! Apakah ibu menangis? Hahaha… jangan seperti itu bu! Bagaimana ceritaku tadi soal Tsunade? Apakah menyayat hatimu? Aku juga begitu kok bu saat membaca novel yang baru dibeli Sakura kemarin. Novelnya benar-benar menyakitkan, tak salah jika Sakura sampai kepikiran dan aku bersama Sasuke harus merayu-rayunya untuk tak terhanyut pada cerita novel itu._

_Itu novel baru karya Ruki, kau tahu kan bu? Aku tahu kau pasti penasaran dan ingin membacanya 'kan? Selera ibu pasti tak jauh-jauh dari Sakura. Makanya aku mengambil petikan ceritanya sedikit dan menyalin surat seorang pemuda pada ibunya yang mengatakan jika ia akan menikah dengan Tsunade, hitung-hitung sebagai sinopsis singkat begitulah. Bagaimana apa kau tertarik bu? Kuharap iya karena novelnya sudah aku letakkan di kamarmu dan aku berharap kau segera mengambilnya dan membacanya. Aku benar-benar rindu padamu bu! _

_Omong-omong kemarin saat aku bermain bola secara tak sengaja aku menendang bola hingga memecahkan guci berlian yang baru kau beli bu. Maafkan aku bu, aku tak sengaja, aku berjanji takkan bermain bola lagi di dalam rumah. Kuharap ibu tidak marah bayangkan jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pemuda dalam novel itu! _

_Sebenarnya alasan aku mengirim surat ini juga untuk memberitahu soal kondisi gucimu yang mengenaskan. Aku takkan bisa bertahan jika menyembunyikannya lama-lama darimu. Aku juga tidak memilih menelepon atau mengirim pesan untukmu, itu semua takkan cukup membuatmu memaafkanku. Makanya aku sengaja menyalin surat dari novel itu agar kau berpikir itu aku dan err… marahmu hilang, mungkin?_

_Maaf bu aku sungguh tak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain maaf. Segeralah pulang. Aku menginap di rumah Sasuke sejak kau pergi. Jemput aku jika kalian sudah di Tokyo. Sampai jumpa._

_Yang mencintaimu,_

_Namikaze Naruto_

_P.S: Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!_

Nyonya Namikaze tersenyum lega. Air matanya masih menetes bedanya kini air matanya bukanlah air mata kesedihan, melainkan kebahagiaan. Ia terkekeh sebentar sebelum memberikan surat itu pada Minato. Sungguh ia tak habis pikir Naruto rela menulis surat sepanjang itu hanya untuk meminta maaf akan gucinya! Ia jadi teringat akan ancamannya kepada seluruh penghuni rumahnya di Tokyo termasuk Naruto agar jauh-jauh dari gucinya, ia juga sempat berkata jika dia akan memberikan pelajaran yang mengerikan jika seseorang menggores gucinya semili pun!

Kushina tahu gucinya itu mahal. Untuk membelinya pun penuh perjuangan. Tak hanya perjuangan untuk berteriak-teriak selama lelang berlangsung tetapi juga perjuangan psikologisnya untuk merelakan miliyaran uangnya berlaih tangan. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan jika guci itu hancur, ia berpikir jika itu terjadi maka saat itulah hidupnya juga berakhir. Ia mengerti gucinya benar-benar berharga, dibuat seorang pemahat terkenal dan diidamkan seluruh manusia di dunia.

Tetapi ia sadar jika tak ada satupun yang lebih berharga dari Naruto. Boleh jadi anaknya itu bandel dan sangat bodoh tetapi ia mencintainya. Membaca surat gadungannya saja mampu membuat separuh jiwanya melayang tak tentu arah apalagi jika ia itu benar-benar terjadi. Mungkin Kushina akan gila dan mati.

Ia mengerti jika tak ada satu pun di dunia ini yang lebih berharga daripada anak tercintanya, Naruto. Sebesar apapun kesalahan Naruto ia tetap anaknya dan seorang anak takkan pernah mendapatkan penolakan maaf dari ibunya.

"Sayang jika badai berakhir kita harus segera pulang ke Tokyo. Aku ingin memeluk dan mengecup putraku. Aku rindu padanya!"

**-FINISH-**

*1. (A rage comic face used in response to something that is painful or awkward to experience but somehow simultaneously soothing or pleasant.) 2. (A rage comic face used in response to something that you enjoy which might be considered strange.) 3. (pleases me—(in Spanish))

Ini dia fiksi yg saya bikin gara2 terinspirasi sepucuk surat serupa di tumblr tentu dgn banyak tembelan2 ide kacangan saya, rombakan hampir di semua sisi, dan kata-kata memuakkan khas saya lol. Namun ide dasar sama-bikin surat bohongan buat ortu haha, semoga ini ga termasuk plagiarism (: anyway happy family spring day and hbd my mum, can I get your pray for her? (:

Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing (:


End file.
